This invention relates to decorative skirting systems, and more particularly to a skirting connector clip and support system for removably attaching skirts and trimmings to tables, elevated platforms and other articles of furniture.
On many occasions, hotels, restaurants and other institutions often require that banquet tables, temporary stages or elevated platforms have some type of drapery or skirting. This skirting is normally secured or coupled in some manner to the top of the table or platform and hangs therefrom. The skirting ordinarily hangs from the surface of the table to a location adjacent the floor to create a pleasing decorative effect.
Various types of apparatus and techniques have been previously employed to secure or attach skirting. Such apparatus is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,414 to Guebert et al., issued Sept. 16, 1975, and entitled "Drapery Connector Assembly", and U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,848 to Weinzimmer, issued Nov. 7, 1950 and entitled "Skirt and Curtain Supporting Construction". Other techniques commonly employed to secure a skirt are to directly tack, staple or pin the skirting to the table or platform. This, however, may result in damage to the drapery and to the surface to which it is stapled. This technique is also inconvenient and time consuming for applying, removing and interchanging the skirt. Furthermore, many platform stages or tables commonly employ metallic surfaces to which the draper cannot be stapled.
Prior skirting support systems, employing clips to fasten the skirt to an edge of a table, suffer from the disadvantage in that the clips are attached to the top surface of the table and are therefore visible on the surface of the tablecloth. This arrangement detracts from the overall pleasing decorative effect of the skirting. Furthrmore, the clips can become dislodged due to the presence of articles on the table abutting against the clips. In addition, the skirts usually include a nylon webbing across the upper edge to which fasteners are attached for mating with the clip attached to the table edge. This nylon webbing is also visible at the edge of the table and further detracts from the overall decorative effect of the skirting.
The present invention comprises a novel skirting support system which overcomes the disadvantages that have characterized the prior art. Thus, the preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a skirting support system which fastens to the peripheral edge of a table or other article of furniture in which clips are employed that do not extend over the surface of the table. Furthermore, the skirting is attached to the peripheral edge of a table such that the nylon webbing along the upper edge of the skirt is not visible when viewed from the surface of the table. The system thereby enhances the overal decorative effect of the skirting by hiding from view the support clips and other elements necessary to attach the skirting to the table edge.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the invenion, a skirting support system for mounting a skirt to a peripheral edge of an article of furniture comprises a plurality of resilient clips including first fasteners. A flexible elongate track member having upper and lower portions and a centrally disposed slot adapted to receive the plurality of clips is provided. The track member is flexible to conform to the contour of the article along a peripheral edge. Each of the clips clamp to the lower portion of the track member. The system further includes skirting including second fasteners for detachably coupling to the first fasteners of the plurality of clips, such that the clips and fasteners are hidden from view by the upper portion of the track member.
In accordance with a more specific aspect of the present invention, a skirting support system for mounting a skirt to a peripheral edge of an article of furniture comprises a plurality of resilient clips. Each of the clips includes a face portion having outer and inner surfaces. First fasteners are disposed at the outer face surface of the clip face portion. Each of the clips further includes upper and lower extensions, transversely intersecting the face portion. The system further includes a flexible elongate track member having upper and lower portions and a centrally disposed slot adapted to receive the upper extension of the clips. The track member is flexible to conform to the contour of the article along the peripheral edge. Each of the clips engages the track member, such that the lower track portion is disposed between the clip extensions and abuts against the clip face inner surface, while the upper clip extension engages the centrally disposed slot of the track member. Skirting is provided which includes second fasteners for detachably coupling to the first fasteners of the plurality of clips. The clips and fasteners are hidden from view by the upper portion of the track member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a skirting support system for mounting a skirt to a peripheral edge of an article of furniture includes skirting having an elongate strip attached to the upper end thereof. A flexible elongate cylindrical core member is disposed between the skirting and the elongate strip, and is substantially affixed to the skirting by the elongate strip. A flexible elongate track member provided having upper and lower portions. The track member is flexible to conform to the contour of the article along the peripheral edge. The track member further includes a centrally disposed slot adapted to receive the core member to detachably fasten the skirt to the track member, such that the elongate strip is substantially hidden from view by the upper portion of the track member.